


Wings

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode thirteen. Justin steals the wings from his dancing gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Justin doesn’t really have a plan when he wraps the wings in his coat. All he knows is that the soft tickle of the feathers against his back while he danced was soothing, and if he could get any comfort while shaking his ass for the masses, he was going to take it.

Especially after his “talk” with the boss. 

Justin kept his hand tucked under his coat the whole way home. The feel of the fake feathers against his fingertips distracted him from the greasy, dirty feeling he had everywhere else.

Justin took the stairs two at a time even though he was already late and really, what were a few more seconds? He just really wanted to be home, to be with Brian.

It was another comfort thing.

Even the grating metal-on-metal sound of the loft door sliding open was comforting to Justin, and he stood in the open doorway for a moment longer than was really necessary, breathing in the warm loft air, the smell that was a little bit fine Italian leather and a lot Brian.

Brian.

He was sitting at the computer, his fingers poised over the keys. Justin could tell he wasn’t happy, could see right through his feigned nonchalance. His shoulders were tensed under his white tee shirt and when Justin spoke he flexed his fingers before resuming his typing.

Justin laid his coat gently on a stool and went to give Brian a kiss.

Brian didn’t kiss him back.

Justin forgot about the wings while he showered, using the hot water and the smell of Brian’s soap to comfort himself. He told himself that Brian was only upset because he was late, and he would get over it before Justin was even done with his shower.

It took less time than even that. Justin felt the draft on his wet back before it was covered by Brian’s body, and Justin could feel Brian’s muscles relaxing as his arms slid around Justin’s waist.

“I’m sorry I was late.” Justin figured that an apology would do even more to relax Brian’s muscles, and if the kiss he got then was any evidence, it did the trick.

They didn’t fuck in the shower, just spent long minutes with their mouths together as the water ran down their faces. 

Justin remembered the wings when Brian was drying him with one of the big fluffy bath towels.

"I brought something home from work.”

Brian arched an eyebrow as he ruffled his hair with the towel. “I didn’t see you come in with anyone.”

“I didn’t bring home some _one_ , I brought home some _thing_.” Justin padded from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, trailing damp footprints across the hardwood floor. He unwrapped the wings and carried them back to the bedroom.

“My angel outfit.” He grinned up at Brian and held the wings out. Brian flinched away for a second before he caught himself, and Justin pulled the wings closer to his body.

“Stealing from your employer your first night on the job?” Brian tsked and turned away.

“I kind of like them. They’re really soft for being fake.” Justin reached out and brushed them down Brian’s side. Brian side-stepped and went back into the bathroom, unwrapping his towel as he walked. 

Justin slid his arms into the straps of the wings and reached back to straighten them out. While Brian draped his own towel over the rack, Justin dropped his to the floor. He stood in the doorway wearing nothing but the wings.

Brian turned and pulled up short, eyes skimming from one wing to the other, his gaze raking across Justin’s chest. Justin saw the flare of heat in his eyes before he covered it with wariness, and felt a matching flare of heat in his groin.

“What are you doing?” Brian sounded bored, but Justin could hear the underlying curiosity. He’d seen himself with the wings on. He was hot. No matter what feelings Brian had about the outfit – and Justin was sure he had a few – they were obviously overruled by the way Justin looked when he was wearing them.

“You don’t think it would be hot to fuck an angel?” Justin slid a hand over his belly and circled his now-hard cock with his fingers. Brian’s gaze dropped and his jaw went slack. He’d always been a sucker for Justin touching himself.

It took three strokes before Brian let out a growl and stalked forward to spin Justin around and push him through the doorway into the bedroom.

Brian wasted no time tearing open a condom, taking mere seconds to slick Justin with lube before pressing into him. When he came, he ruffled the feathers with his breath as he panted against Justin’s shoulder.

Justin tucked the feathers away in the back of the closet, and went back to sprawl against Brian’s side, sliding a leg over his under the duvet, rubbing Brian’s chest with his cheek. When Brian wrapped an arm around Justin’s back he knew _that_ more than anything was his comfort.


End file.
